playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Rayman
Rayman is the main protagonist of the Rayman series and a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars 2. Biography NO ARM, NO LEGS, NO PROBLEM! Rayman had acomplished many feats in his time, saving his homeland from villainous Mr. Dark, rescuing the prisoners and defeating Captain Razorbeard, and putting a stop to Andre and Reflux's plans of world domination. With help from the Teensies, Ly the Fairy, and Globox, Rayman will always be ready to face any challenge that comes his way. THE LEGACY OF RAYMAN *''Rayman'' *''Rayman 2: The Great Escape (Revelations)'' *''Rayman Juinor (Brain Games)'' *''Rayman M (Arena) (Rush)'' *''Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc'' *''Rayman: Hoodlums' Revenge'' *''Rayman Raving Rabbids'' *''Rayman Raving Rabbids 2'' *''Rayman Raving Rabbids: TV Party'' *''Rayman Origins'' *''Rayman Legends'' Arcade Opening While resting forests of the Crossroads of Dreams, Rayman notices the lums are disappearing. Suddenly, Murphy appears and tells him that the Teensies at The Fairy Council discovered that a powerful entity is absorbing the energy of their world causing the disappearance of the lums. Fearing that the heart of the world is next, Rayman springs into action to defend the Glade of Dreams. Rival Name: '''Abe '''Reason: Rayman finds himself at the rival arena and spots Abe mistaking him for a Knaaren. He witnesses Abe transforming into Shrykull and thought he was trying to gain the power of the Leptys to finish what Reflux had started. Rayman interrupts the ritual, confusing Abe and catching him off guard. He then tell him he won't get away with whatever he's planning. Abe, assuming Rayman was a bounty hunter sent by Molluck, resorted to fighting him. Connection: Both characters had games on the PS1 that were side scrolling. Both had their series go from 2D to 3D. Both characters had to go through slavery, escaped and saved their people from powerful enemies. Rayman was a slave to Razorbeard in Rayman 2 and Abe was a slave for RuptureFarms. Both are assisted and given abilities from mystical characters. Rayman was assisted by Ly the fairy throughout Rayman 2, she gave him the ability to shoot energy balls and Abe was assisted by Big Face and gave Abe the power to summon Shrykull, the Mudokon God in Abe's Oddysee. Both characters uses canisters to amplify their powers, Rayman uses Laser-Washing Powder cans in Rayman 3 to make his hits stronger, fly longer and more. Abe uses soda cans to turn invisible, run faster and more in Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee. Both used chants to overcome obstacles, Rayman used a Rain Dance chant to reach new areas in Rayman 2 and Abe frequently uses chants throughout the Oddworld series. Ending Rayman return home happy to see that the lums have returned and the heart of the world is safe. But a new problem has sprouted, Murphy informs Rayman that Globox got lost and is now kidnapped by the Knaaren. Rayman embarks into The Desert of the Knaaren. Murphy is not convinced that Rayman will make it out alive due to the fact that the Knaaren are invincble. Rayman shrugs it off as he glows blue with the power that he obtained and says "They won't be a problem." Gameplay Rayman is a skilled close to mid range fighter. He can summon lums to maneuver around the stage quicker. Most of his attacks are based on his previous games. center (Square Moves) *'Double Fist Combo -' - Throws his fists. *'Super Fist -' + + (Hold to charge/for Super Fist Max) - Windup his fist and throws a punch. *'Diagonal Punch -' + - Throws his fist up diagonally. *'Split Kick -' + - Performs a split kick. *'Aerial Double Fist Combo -' (Air) *'Aerial Super Fist -' + (Air) *'Aerial Diagonal Punch -' + (Air) *'Dive Bomb -' + (Air) - Performs a dive. center (Triangle Moves) *'Rapid Bullets -' - Shoot a quick blue beam. *'Power Fist -' + + (Hold to charge/for Power Fist Max) - Shoots a energy ball. *'Purple Lum Swing -' + *'Glue Bomb -' + - Tosses a Glue Bomb that circles around an opponent on contact and explodes. *'Aerial Rapid Bullets -' (Air) *'Aerial Power Fist -' + (Air) *'Aerial Purple Lum Swing -' + (Air) *'Aerial Glue Bomb -' + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Lockjaw ' - - Throws a bear trap chain and pulls and enemy towards him. This move also stuns opponents who have been grappled. *'Heavy Metal Fist'- + + (Hold to charge/for Heavy Metal Fist Max) - Same as Power Fist but stronger. *'Shock Rocket -' + - Shoot a rocket up. *'Vortex' - + - Throws a tornado that lifts opponents in the air. *'Aerial Lockjaw' - (Air) *'Aerial Heavy Metal Fist -' + (Air) *'Aerial Shock Rocket -' + (Air) *'Aerial Vortex -' + (Air) center (Cross Moves) *'Helicopter' - Hold file:btn_cross.png during fall. (Throws) *'Kick Thrust -' or Plants his hand on the ground the trusts both his feet forward. *'HeliChopper-' - Holds and opponent above his head and hurts them with his hair. *'Fists Slam' - - Performs a overhead bash. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-Up -' *'Block -' *'Evade -' + or (Super Moves) *'Punch Drunk -' (Level 1): A barrel of plum juice appears and Globox runs towards it taking out anyone in his way. *'Rocket-powered Rodeo -' (Level 2): Rayman rides on a walking shell that explodes if he runs into a opponent or wall. (Anyone caught in the explosion will be KO'd.) *'Armaguiddon Us To Victory -' (Level 3): A cutscene begins where Globox appears in the Armaguiddon vehicle and picks up Rayman and flys off. The game switches to a first-person perspective as the player takes control of Rayman, who takes control over the rear cannon and guns up opponents. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars 2 *'When Selected:' ** I'm ready for this! ** Let's do this ** Yeah! *'Pre-match:' ** Globox!!! *'Item Pick-up:' ** Huh? What's this? ** I'll have to thank Ly later ** This should come in handy *'Using Punch Drunk:' ** Globox? ** Plum Juice! (Globox) *'Using Rocket-powered Rodeo:' ** GO! *'Armaguiddon Us To Victory:' ** Rayman, look what I found! (Globox) ** Huh? Alright! Let's go! *'Sucessful KO:' ** Yeah! ** Yahoo! ** Haha gotcha that time ** Your way easier than Reflux ** Better luck next time ** Gotcha *'Respawn:' ** Man, that really hurt ** No time to lose ** Can't give up now Intros, Outros, and Taunts Introductions *'Ready To Rumble': Rayman decends onstage, using his helicopter move, then looks around and goes into a fighting stance. *'Globox?': Jumps onstage and shouts "Globox!! as he looks around *'Soul Board': Arrives on his grooveboard and dismounts. *'Don't Bug Me': Appears onstage on Bzzit and then jumps off preparing to fight. Winning Screen *'Yeah!: '''Performs his level completion pose from Rayman 1. *'Yay me:' Cheers and throws a few fist pumps as he says "Yahoo, Yay me!". *'That Was Great:' Laughs and gives out two thumbs up. *'Get Funky: ' Performs his level completion dance from Rayman Origins (When he recieves a gold ribbon), while a teensie dance with him. Losing Screen *If using '''Yeah!': Looks beaten up, while holding his stomach and falls over. *If using Yay me: Looks dizzy and passes out. *If using That was great: Appears inside of a cage and desperately tries to break out. *If using Get Funky: Looks depressed as a teensie tries to cheer him up. Taunts * Grimace: Sticks his tongue out and makes a gargling noise. * Need A Hand?: Rayman's hands starts to run around him, as he looks confused and then jumps back into place. * Let's Dance: Performs his Teensie dance, he does at the end of a level in Rayman 2. Result Screen Win: Flips upside down on his hands and spins on his head. (His victory animation on Rayman Arena.) Lose: Lays down with a annoyed look on his face and looks off to the side then at the screen, while having one hand holding up his head up and the other hand is tapping the floor. Victory Music * Yeah!!! (unlocked at rank 4) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nGeuUS3Aec) *'Hard Fought Victory' (unlocked at rank 45). (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yI_OJHAs4sY) Costumes Hoodlum Havoc His standard outfit as he appears in Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc. Ghetto Boy Rayman's Gangster Costume from Rayman Raving Rabbids. The costume is unlocked through DLC. Funky Ray Rayman's Disco Costume from Rayman Raving Rabbids. Unlocked at rank 18. Profile Items Minions: *Rank 8: Globox *DLC: Ly *DLC: Betilla (Rayman Origins Version) *DLC: Teensie *DLC: Rabbid Icons: *Rank 5: Rayman (Rayman 1 artwork) *Rank 6: Rayman (Rayman 2 Render) *Rank 7: Ly *Rank 9: Funky Ray *Rank 11: Rayman (Rayman 3 Render) *Rank 12: Mr. Dark *Rank 14: Globox *Rank 15: Gangster Rayman *Rank 17: Andre *Rank 18: Rayman on the Funkyboard *Rank 20: Betilla *Rank 21: Murfy *Rank 23: Yellow Lum *Rank 24: Rayman running (Artwork) *Rank 50: Hoodblaster *Rank 200: Teensie King (Artwork) Backgrounds: *Rank 16: Rayman 3 Loading Screen Background *Rank 19: Fairy Glade *Rank 22: 60's Tunnel Background *Rank 25: Razorbeard Pirate ship *Rank 300: The Heart of the World Chamber Rayman Icon.png Rayman Vs. Rikimaru Vs. Hotsuma Match-Up.png Rayman Character Select.png|Character Select Portrait Rayman Alternate Colors.png|Rayman's Alternate Colors Trivia *Rayman's Intro Globox? is based on the opening cutscene in Rayman 2. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Rayman Category:Games All-Stars Category:Playstation All-Stars 2 Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters